Bloody Baron Comes to Be
by AyleanaMami
Summary: The Baron loved Helena and always will, but why did he kill her? ONE-SHOT (Rated for safety) please review.


So this is in fact my second story (my first is Alexis Lestrange and the Boy Who Lived) but my first one-shot. I hope it isn't to bad but I always loved the Bloody Baron, ever since my mom read the first book to me. I always liked his character and like Peeves I was really disappointed he didn't make any of the movies. Meh, oh well, hope you like it. Please Review!

* * *

Benedict Banvard was the son of a Baron and therefore was destined to be one as well. His father, the Great Baron Dunstan, had raised him to be such. And as a Baron, especially one in the Wizarding World, it was essential that Benedict remained unaffected by his emotions, a skill he had mastered easily at a very young age. Nothing fazed him, not the death of his mother, the marriage of his sister, nothing. Benedict Banvard was perfectly stoic, inside and out.

Or so he thought.

Benedict had not expected himself to fall in love, especially not with Helena Ravenclaw, a girl his younger by five years. He had fallen for at the worst of times as well. The day she walked into Hogwarts at only the age of eleven his heart fluttered with affection towards her. She smiled at him as she was sorted in to Ravenclaw, naturally of course, and he immediately fell in love.

Which is exactly while he left England as soon as he finished his school years. He did not trust himself. He waited six years before returning home, hoping to have gotten over her, hoping to have learned to control himself. The moment he saw her again he realized hoping wasn't enough.

Helena had grown into a women of both breathtaking beauty and amass intelligence. Her purity only added more to what Benedict loved about her. He felt very humble to be one of the few she found worthy of conversation, for she refused to speak to just anyone. She would often talk to only him at the grand balls held by the Wizarding families, including his own, in England.

He was glad when she called him her friend, but unfortunately for Benedict he had a problem. Though his heart and eyes showed his love towards her, he was unable to show it to her or anyone else for that matter. He had become a stoic friend, companion, and ally to most of the world and worthy advisory to the rest. His words powerful, demanding, understanding, or strong but always calm and always lacking just the right emotion. The skill he had mastered at such a young age had now turned into a curse.

However there was one witch that saw through Benedict's wall. Rowena Ravenclaw, Helena's mother and the most intelligent witch of the century. This is why when her daughter ran away she sent Benedict after her but not without a gift.

"Drink this," she whispered. Death was drawing closer to the heartbroken witch.

"My lady, what is this?" questioned Benedict as he took the potion from the dying witch's hand.

"It is a potion that will allow you to act upon your feelings," coughed the woman. "Drink this and tell my dear Helena the truth. Be warned, for it will make you act upon any of your feelings. Tell her your love for her. Then bring my daughter back to me. I beg you."

Benedict had left at once. He set out after Helena and finally stumbled upon her in the forest of Albania. Before approaching her he swallowed the bitter tasting liquid whole and moved towards the love of his life.

"Helena, my dear lady."

Benedict's words startled her. She quickly drew her wand but lowered it when she saw his face.

"Benedict!" She embraced him in a hug but quickly pulled away. "My mother sent you didn't she?"

"Yes, my lady," said Benedict, unable to let go of the now entangled girl in his arms. "But I would have come at my own accord if she had not asked me first."

"Why?"

"Because, I have loved you, and shall always love you."

His words seemed to have cast a spell over Helena, for she did not pull away as his lips met hers nor did she fight as his hands moved from her back to her hair. She even kissed him back. But, like all spells, it broke.

"You lie," she hissed as she pulled away. "You can not have loved me. I would have known. I-"

"But I do love you, my lady," persisted Benedict. "I have loved you since I first laid eyes upon you all those years ago."

"Impossible. You can not, it is not possible to fall in love with but a look. It took me years to love you, Benedict. You can not love me."

"But I do," he continued, rather hurt she refused his truths. "I will give you anything to prove it, I will do anything!"

"I do not, I can not-"

"Why!"

Benedict realized too late what was happening. He could feel the anger building up in him as he pushed Helena, his love, roughly against a great oak tree.

"Why can you not believe me?" he sneered. "I have never lied to you before, never hurt you. Why would I start now?"

Helena's eyes filled with tears and Benedict would have very much liked to have wiped them away but the anger in him was too strong.

"You are hurting me now."

"No," Benedict growled, "not yet."

He reached down at his belt and pulled out his dagger. He placed it directly under her heart.

"I love you!" he cried. "Believe me! Believe me or I swear I will."

Helena, her eyes red and streaming tears down her cheeks, looked into his eyes.

"I can not."

He drove the knife deep into her chest. It had been a fatal blow but a slow death. As she fell into his arms, her blood pouring onto his robes, as if by dark magic the potion wore off.

"Helena?" Benedict whispered. "Oh Merlin, Helena!"

He sank to his knees pulling her close.

"Please," he said with a broken voice, "please my love, please forgive me. I tried so hard to show my love... I... My dear Helena."

"Benedict..." said Helena, her voice barely a whisper. "I believe... I believe you..."

"My Helena, my Helena, stay."

Tears streamed down his face mixing with the blood of his true love.

"I only wish... I only wish I could still love you after what you did..."

Benedict let out a great cry, "No! You must forgive me! Please, Helena, please. I love you. I never meant to hurt you... I love you."

"I will never forgive you in a thousand years..."

It was the last thing she said to him before her spirit left her body. She was gone.

"No... No! Helena!" Benedict cried. "No, I love you! I love you Helena! I will wait for your forgiveness."

He lifted the bloody dagger to his own chest. "I will wait for you forgiveness even if it takes a thousand years."

Benedict's body fell, now forever intertwined with his love's. He was dead now and he was no longer Benedict .

He was and will always be the Bloody Baron.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to have some friends revise it soon

check out Alexis Lestrange and the Boy Who Lived if you want to see more of my work, if not cool D.C.F.


End file.
